1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silane resin. More specifically, the present invention relates to a silane resin containing a plurality of active amino groups for use in curing a resinous material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of a silane resin in a curable composition is generally known in the art. The prior art teaches that an alkoxysilane resin could rely principally on the moisture cure of an alkoxysilane group to effect cure. The prior art also teaches that a silane resin could rely on a silane-hydrolyzate to effect cure. Of interest here is a silane resin which can rely on other functional groups as well to effect cure.
It would, however, be realized that incorporation of a reactive functional group, in particular, an amine-functional group, into a resin, while desirable, can be difficult. The associated difficulty may be manifested by unwanted molecular weight increase and, consequently, viscosity increase of the resin due to unwanted side reactions such as branching or crosslinking. Illustratively, the reaction of a diamine with a diepoxide may result in a high viscosity product. An alternate approach of employing an amine compound containing another reactive group such as a hydroxyl group presents its problems. Since the amine, in many reactions, is more reactive than other functional groups, it is consumed in preference to the other functional groups. Thus, the desired amine-functional group is typically lost via reactions with esters, acids, isocyanates, epoxies and the like.
Moreover, many of the art-known aminosilane resins are typically characterized by a hydrolytically unstable silane bonding in the form of: ##STR1## bonding wherein R.sup.1 is a hydrocarbon radical. A requirement of this invention is that the aminosilane resins contain at least one amine nitrogen bonded to a Si atom via a hydrocarbon radical without an intervening oxygen atom adjacent to the Si atom. Such an aminosilane resin contains a hydrolytically more stable silane bonding in the form of: ##STR2##